


Purrfectly Amazing

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Beta Prompto Argentum, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ignis feels uncomfortable purring, M/M, OT4, Omega Ignis Scientia, Purring, his mates make him feel otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis has never purred very much, something about having to school his emotions due to his role as Noctis' advisor.  However, that doesn't stop his mates from wanting him to!





	Purrfectly Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is quiet simply angst and fluff. I was feeling a little angsty this past week so this happened because of that. Plus I wanted to write more abo stuff! I hope you enjoy. :)

Forcefully shoving a stack of reports aside Ignis suddenly recoiled with a hiss.  Stupid paper cut!  That was one more irritating thing to add to his already shitty day.   Normally poised and stoic, Ignis was far from that frame of mind as he sat grumpily sucking his index finger to staunch the bleeding. 

What had started as a normal day had quickly spiraled out of control.  It seemed the world was conspiring against him.  Half way through his ten minute walk to the office Ignis remembered leaving an important report back at the suite.  Turning around he had trudged back home.  However, what he wasn’t expecting was to find all three of his mates discussing him. 

They hadn’t heard him come back so he paused in the hallway listening.  It took several minutes for Ignis to figure out the exact topic of conversation.  Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto were all recounting the limited number of times they’d heard Ignis purr.

It sounded like a self-help session; each had their own story about the last time it had occurred.  Why they had waited to talk about this until after he’d left was a mystery.  The last straw was when Noct whined to Gladio about the shield having heard Ignis purr more than him. 

Grabbing the report and leaving as quietly as possible Ignis proceeded to have the worst day ever.  Unable to let go of the fact that his mates were talking behind his back he just kept fuming.  He knew being an omega meant he was much more likely to purr than his mates but that wasn’t the case.  Ignis had been trained to school his features from a young age.  It was imperative that he master this skill since he was Noct’s advisor. 

The unfortunate side effect of this training was his mates rarely, if ever, heard him purr. Clearly it bothered them, but why didn’t they just talk to him about it?  The more he thought about it the more he sank into a blue funk.  Were they tired of him, the broken omega that didn’t purr enough? 

Gods that would make life awkward if they didn’t want him anymore, would he still be Noct’s advisor?  The overwhelming feeling of fear mixed with grief caused Ignis to groan out loud.  A part of his rational brain was trying to tell him this was all untrue but it wasn’t working.  His inner omega was taking charge and causing a mild panic attack. 

Suddenly getting up from his desk Ignis grabbed his briefcase and headed back to their shared suite.  He couldn’t stand being in the office for another second.  Though, once he started the short walk across the citadel grounds Ignis remembered that no one would be home to talk with. 

Gladio was at an all-day training event that would most likely end late in the evening.  Noct and Prompto had gone out for the day to visit a refugee center.  Sighing heavily Ignis continued on his way.  Before he knew it he was home and sitting on the floor of their giant walk in closet nestled in amongst Gladio’s hanging shirts and pants.  

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio looked up just in time to see Cor enter the training center and scan the room.  Once he saw the shield he began walking over. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come to this session?” Gladio asked.

“I wasn’t but I think Ignis might be feeling unwell.” Cor offered with a frown.  “I’ve had several reports from people today saying he was acting very odd.”

Instantly worried about his omega Gladio pulled the other alpha aside for more privacy.  “You could have called me; this didn’t merit you coming here in person.”

Picking up on Gladio’s meaning Cor responded.  “I am here to take your place.  Go check on Ignis, your omega is an important part of the pack.  Let me know if you need anything once you see him.”

Gladio thanked Cor and left the training center as fast as he could.  Quickly pulling out his phone he called Ignis but he didn’t pick up.  He called Ignis’ secretary to see if he was in the office but apparently he’d left an hour earlier. 

Praying that the advisor was at the suite he ran the rest of the way home.  Slowly opening the door revealed nothing but darkness.  No lights had been turned on but Gladio could smell Ignis clear as day.  He was in there somewhere.  The shield always had a keen sense of smell and could easily figure out his partners emotions purely based off their scents. 

Using his nose instead of calling out Gladio followed the scent to the master bedroom where it was the strongest.   Further sniffing revealed the source as the closet.  Now that he was closer he could tell that Ignis was distressed.  What had happened that made him so upset?

Pushing open the door Gladio almost didn’t see his omega.  Ignis was sitting on the floor and had his head resting on his knees. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” Gladio questioned as he rushed in to kneel next to Ingis. 

What the shield wasn’t expecting was for Ignis to lunge forward and tackle him for a hug.  The omega was clinging onto his neck like his life depended on it.   Gladio returned the hug with the same fierceness and repositioned Ignis better so he was fully in his lap.  Before Gladio could ask again what was wrong Ignis spoke up with a pained voice. “Do you still love me?”

Never thinking a simple question would cause his heart to ache so badly Gladio responded quickly.  “Of course I do! I will never stop loving you Ignis.  Please tell me what happened.”

“I heard you all talking this morning about me being a useless omega since I don’t purr enough.”  Ignis mumbled from where his head was smashed into Gladio’s neck. 

“Whoa, that is not how that talk went!” The alpha exclaimed trying to figure out how to calm his mate and fix the situation as fast as possible.  “Did you hear the entire conversation?” Ignis shook his head no but still wouldn’t look up.   “First off, we don’t think you are useless!  No one said that.  Second, the amount you purr has nothing to do with how much we love you.  You could never purr again and I would still love you the same.  Probably even more because you’re my omega.”

“Promise?” Ignis whispered.

“Of course, I would never lie to you.  Now do you want to know the real reason we started talking about your purring?”

Gladio felt his omega lean away slightly and finally look him in the eye.  Without hesitation he reached out and caressed the side of Ignis’ face and kissed him. “Prompto loves the way you make him feel when you purr so he asked us what we could do that might make you do it more.  None of us knew the answer so we got caught up reminiscing about all the times you’d done so in the past.  That was all.” 

“How exactly do I make you all feel when I purr?” Ignis asked confused. 

“Amazing.” Gladio sighed.  “Your brain calms down and anything that was bothering you just floats away.  It’s almost like being hugged but without actually touching.”  Waiting for a few seconds Gladio began to worry since Ignis hadn’t responded.  His wide glassy green eyes were simply staring back at him. 

“Are you being facetious?” He breathed finally.

“No, it’s all true.  You have a power over us that you don’t even realize.” 

“You make me sound like a superhero.”

“You are. I thought you knew that already.” Gladio deadpanned and Ignis finally laughed as he attempted to swat at the larger man.  The shield hugged him tight to prevent any further attacks.     

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis’ terrible day had turned around dramatically after Gladio found him.  Now his alpha refused to leave him alone and was pulling him close for hugs and kisses whenever he could.  Gladio insisted they order food for dinner but wanted to wait for Prompto and Noct.

Ignis was barely able to manage making a small fruit bowl for them to share while they waited.  There was something about a large snuggly alpha burying his nose in your neck that made certain things rather difficult.       

Most omegas had a nest they used, a place that was cozy and felt safe.  The advisor had long ago said he didn’t need one.  The couch in the living room would do just fine.  However, after an upsetting incident involving the council Noct had remodeled a corner of the library to be a nest.  He’d come home one day and discovered a new custom built alcove decorated with soft pillows and blankets.  No note or explanation, nothing, just the prince sitting and waiting for him with a determined look. 

After that Ignis found he did rather enjoy lounging in the comfy space.  He could work on his laptop or nap or cuddle with his mates.  The possibilities were endless.  He was currently in said nest leaning up against Gladio and happily typing away on his laptop.  Apparently having his brain being in a fog for most of the day meant his work hadn’t really got done.  He managed to get more done in the hour he’d been in his nest than he accomplished all day!

“Princess is on his way back finally.  I’m gonna order food so it’ll be here when they arrive.”  Gladio announced after his phone pinged breaking the comfortable silence.  The shield had been lost in a book while Ignis worked snuggled up next to him.

“We will have to get the table setup.” Ignis responded.

“Na huh – we are eating right here and you’re not getting up to do a damn thing.”

Rolling his eyes earned Ignis a pinch to the arm but he complied and stayed put.  Within twenty minutes he heard the front door open and slam shut.  His beta’s voice rang out a moment later calling for them.  Gladio yelled and soon after Prompto burst in holding several bags. 

“Is that the food?” Gladio questioned. 

“Huh? Oh no, I think Noct is waiting out there for it.  These are a bunch of surprises for you Iggy.” He beamed.  “I wanna wait until Noct gets here to tell you about them all.”

Ignis was surprised and looked to Gladio who seemed equally shocked.  “Is this about our talk this morning?” asked Gladio.

Prompto nodded but didn’t say anything else.  Now Ignis was extremely curious as to what the bags contained.  Judging from the blondes excitement it was most likely something good but he would have to wait to find out.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait for long. Noct came trudging in the room a few minutes later carrying the food delivery.  He went straight to the nest and handed the food off to Gladio before collapsing in the middle.  “Remind me that when I visit places to have them schedule me a three hour lunch.  I’m exhausted.”

“Come on man move!” Prompto whined.  “We wanna eat and you’re in the way.”

Noct reached out and grabbed the closest thing, Ignis’ leg, and began to drag himself out of the way on his stomach.  “I missed you so much today Iggy.” He groaned into the advisors knee.    “You’re not allowed to stay here the next time I have to visit someplace.” 

Ignis snickered; the smaller alpha was clearly tired from having to keep up appearances all day long.   Gently nudging his prince he managed to get him in a position to actually eat the food Gladio had set out. 

“So you all don’t mind if I talk while we eat right?” Prompto asked hurriedly.  “I can’t wait any longer to show Ignis all this cool stuff we got.” Once he got a nod from them he proceeded to spread out all the bags in an order only Prompto understood.  “So Iggy, we all got to talking this morning about something special and it gave me some ideas.” 

Already knowing what Prompto was alluding to didn’t stop him from feigning ignorance.  His beta’s smile was so bright and warm; he clearly wanted to make the advisor happy. 

“So I wanted to help you relax so I bought you some things.”  Prompto announced as he grabbed a bag.  “First in the selection of how to show Iggy we care is…..” the blonde paused dramatically before reaching in the bag and producing several bath bombs.  “I found a store that had a bunch of different scents, and they are the nice ones that don’t get the bath all gunky.”

Putting down his fork briefly, Ignis reached out for one of the bombs to sniff it.  It was sandalwood and sage, he was going to enjoy using it later.  “Thank you very much Prompto.” He added a second later. 

“Oh wait there’s a bunch more!” He exclaimed. 

Ignis continued to eat as Prompto showered him with small but thoughtful gifts.  There was a new shirt he saw that reminded him of the advisor and some rare spices from a new market.  Despite the weather being mild Prompto had found Ignis a deep purple knitted scarf for when it got colder. 

His beta seemed to finally run out of bags and grabbed his plate to eat.  “I know it’s just stuff but I was thinking of you all day and I couldn’t help myself.”

“These are all very thoughtful gifts Prompto, thank you.  How did you have time to find it all?” Ignis asked.

“Noct had to stay for some important meeting at one of the locations and I couldn’t attend.  Since the king and Clarus were there I could leave without causing issues so I had a couple hours to kill.”  

Nodding in understanding Ignis leaned back into the pillows to let his food settle.  He truly had misinterpreted the conversation from that morning.  Maybe Gladio was telling the truth; perhaps his purring really did make his mates calm and happy.   

That was one step in a larger battle.  Ignis still had to feel comfortable enough to consciously purr in front them.  It sounded simple enough but that act would be combatting years of conditioning and he still didn’t know if he could let go.

Gladio’s deep voice broke his train of thought.  “Hey do you all want to play cards?”    

Noct despite his nearly comatose state nodded yes.  Prompto shot up out of the nest and went to grab the cards.  Deciding to play a game with partners, the shield and Prompto teamed up and Ignis was with the prince. 

It really was the easiest way, Noct hadn’t moved since he’d finished eating and Ignis could clearly see his cards so it only made sense.  Ignis lost track of time and was happy to be with his mates.  Their company alone had erased an entire days’ worth of anxiety.   

The prince had tapped out completely after an hour, making the advisor play two hands at once.  Ignis thought he handled it well enough.  While waiting for his turns the omega decided to try something new and if he had to admit it, terrifying.  Taking a deep breath he started purring.

Gladio noticed almost immediately and nearly dropped his cards.  Prompto froze; he looked like he’d been hit with a petrification spell.  The blonde wasn’t moving a muscle and finally locked eyes with Ignis.  “You’re awake?” He breathed but he still didn’t move. 

Ignis could feel his face getting flush and he had to stop purring to talk to Prompto.  Before he could speak up Prompto whined and looked like he was going to cry.  “Awww nooooo I didn’t mean to mess that up. I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  Please Iggy pretend I didn’t ruin it by saying something.” 

“Is that what happens when I purr?” He asked incredulously.

Gladio spoke up this time. “Pretty much, we all freeze in place or try really hard to not disturb you.  Otherwise you stop.”

Ignis was dumbfounded.  How did he not know this?  Remembering back to the conversation he’d overheard that morning most if not all of the stories involved him being almost asleep or exhausted.  Looking over to Prompto the poor beta had actually started crying.  “Oh dear heart don’t fret!” He exclaimed.  “I only stopped so I could talk to you.  I can do it again if you wish.”

“Really?” Prompto hiccupped in between breaths.  “I didn’t ruin it?”

“No, not at all.” Ignis answered with a kind face.  Holding out his arms to the beta, Prompto slammed into him with enough force to knock the wind out of lungs.  “I’m so sorry love I didn’t realize how important it was to you.” 

“I love it when you purr Iggy.  I just don’t know how to make you comfortable enough to do it.”

Suddenly in that moment Ignis could clearly see that all his mates had taken his lack of purring as a fault of their own.  How could he have been so stupid!  “You don’t have to do anything but be you Prompto.   I’m sorry I didn’t understand how you all have been feeling.”  Hugging Prompto tightly Ignis began to purr again. 

The blonde froze in his arms and slowly looked up into the advisors green eyes.  He waited to see what would happen and relaxed after a minute, fully melting into the embrace.  Stealing a glance to the older alpha revealed a similar glazed look.  The card game was all but forgotten at that point as Prompto and Gladio spaced out. 

“Iggy – babe you know you don’t have to do this just for us.  Please tell me you want this too.” Gladio pleaded quietly. 

Feeling Prompto flinch in his arms when he stopped purring a second time Ignis spoke up quickly.  “I’ll start again dear, don’t worry.” He cooed to the blonde.  I just want to talk to Gladio for a moment.”  Smiling he looked at the shield.  “I want to do this.  I really didn’t understand how it made you all feel.”

“Noct is going to be so pissed he missed this.” Prompto blurted. 

“Have you seen his face blondie?  He seems pretty blissed out; I don’t think that is just from napping.”

Prompto giggled and squeezed Ignis.  “So is this new thing going to like continue?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” The advisor questioned.

“Um – will you maybe purr on request, if you feel up to it obviously?”

“I think I could be persuaded to give that method a try love.”

Ignis convinced Gladio to grab his book again and try reading.  The shield wasn’t sure he would be able to focus if Ignis was purring but he was up for giving it a try.  After thirty minutes Gladio seemed to have found his groove and was flipping pages with his normal frequency.  Prompto was still in Ignis’ arms and had completely fallen asleep.  He was clearly in a deep peaceful rest, checking on Noct revealed the same. 

“Remind me the next time either of them have a bad dream to try this.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Prompto so relaxed in sleep.”

“Are you feeling better?  I hate to think of you going through your day believing we didn’t care about you anymore.”   Gladio admitted with a grimace. 

“Water under the bridge dear, you’re my _alpha_ and I know you love me.” 

Gladio growled quietly at the influenced word.  “More than anything Iggy.” 

Smiling Ignis could tell he was going to have fun discovering all the ways his mates reacted to his purring. Gladio suggested going to bed and had to literally peel Prompto off Ignis.  He was the definition of a limp noodle.  Ignis managed to pick up Noct and was able to follow Gladio as he carried the blonde. 

Once in bed Ignis snuggled up to Gladio and curled against his side.  The shield was still awake reading as the advisor began to doze off.  Maybe purring around his mates wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis was fixing breakfast the next morning and was waiting for a particular dark haired alpha to get up.  Soon enough the sound of a bar stool dragging on the tile floor indicated his prey had arrived.   Giving Noct a plate of pancakes he went back to cleaning the kitchen, while purring. 

However, after a few minutes it became evident that if he’d turned off the tap Ignis was sure he could have heard a pin drop.  Sneaking a peek out of the corner of his eye revealed Noct frozen in place just as Prompto had done the night before.   Clearly afraid to move and risk having the purring stop. 

Ignis pretended to ignore the prince for another few minutes.  Finally decided to cut him a break he spoke. “Don’t forget to breathe Noct.”

“Wha—um yeah but like you were – um.” 

“Purring, yes I know.  Eat up before your food gets cold.” Ignis added as he poured himself a mug of coffee. 

Thankfully he’d set the mug down because he had an armful of prince a second later.  “Seriously, you were aware and you still did it?” He said as he buried his face in Ignis’ neck.

“Yes dear, I may even continue to do so if you eat some more vegetables.”

“I would just to hear that again!” He exclaimed.      

“I may need you to swear to that highness.” Ignis quipped. 

“Specs!!  You know I love you be nice to me.” He whined. 

Unable to stop the bubble of laughter from escaping his mouth Ignis hugged Noct tighter.  “I’ll think about it.”      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
